


Lapis Pornlocke

by itthatbetrays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: These are short stories written for my randomized Soul Silver Nuzlocke, with my trainer Lapis, a short blue haired girl with eyes filled with lust for adventure.Names are changed from the regular game, with randomized gym leaders so don't worry if you feel lost.Coral is her rival, the others are various trainers she lost to during her journey.





	1. Vs Bellsprout

As Lapis watched Piplup fall on the ground she undertstood that her first trainer battle was over. Her opponent’s Bellsprout effortlessy knocked Pingu out using two vine whip attacks while her water type couldn’t do anyhing to harm his opponent.   
“You did well Pingu” wispered Lapis as she retreated him in the safety of his ball, while her opponent walked toward her, hand open, asking for money she still didn’t have.  
“My win.” Asked Coral, annoyed by how little effort took him to take her down.  
“I…don’t have money with me…” answered Lapis.  
It was true. Her family had just arrived to Jhoto and that was her first day as a pokémon trainer. In her former region there wasn’t a pokémon training culture like there so she took her chance and went to the professor’s lab. Elm told her that only weak pokémon remained, but a Piplup stared at her from inside the ball and she fell in love with his blue plumage. Blue was her favorite color afterall. Now the Bellsprout she has scorned had proved his strenght and she was now in debth with her opponent. Coral seemed even more pissed off. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the side of the route, in the middle of the trees, far from the street or other people’s eyes.   
“Pull down your pants.” He ordered.  
Lapis was confused. She started at him with her big, green eyes.   
“You have to repay me. Since you don’t have money I’ll use your body. Or you prefer to pay a 1’000’000 pokédollars’ fine for your stupidity?”   
He sounded serious. Lapis gulped. She didn’t know about the local laws, but she had been clueless about not carrying money with her in the evenience of a defeat, she couldn’t afford to trouble her family. She lifted her skirt and slowly pulled down her panties, revealing her shaved pussy. She could feel her checks on fire, but she hoped everything would end soon.  
“Bellsprout, have fun.” Commanded Coral.   
Lapis saw the pokémon walk toward her, roots expanding from his body as he moved, coiling and twitching. She pulled down her skirt to cover herself, but trying to move away she stumbled on her panties, dropped around her ankles.   
“Wait wait wait” she exlaimed “What are you doing?!?” Coral didn’t know if she was addressing him or his pokémon, but he didn’t really have time to lose to explain everything to a silly girl.   
Lapis was petrified by Coral’s silence as she felt Bellsrout’s vines reach her legs, spreading her tights to allow the pokémon to slide in, pressing his wood against her slit. She expected the pokémon’s texture to be similar to a twig, but instead she felt it warm and soft as the creaature rubbed his whole body against her lower lips. The girl was overwhelmed by what was happening, but a part of her brain couldn’t deny that feeling Bellsprout press against her clit was kind of nice. It was strange, different, scary, but it felt good.  
The girl threw some stares as her opponent who simply stood there, waiting for his pokémon to finish. She couldn’t imagine what he was thinking, watching a girl being used by a pokémon to satisfy her lust. She thought about her situation, her first day as a pokémon trainer and not even a day later and she was on the ground, with a trainer staring at her while his pokémon rubbed his body between her legs.   
Lapis moaned feeling Bellsprout hit the right spot. The pokémon was rythmically pressing against her slit, repeating his name every time he moved. From the sounds he was making it wouldn’t take long before he was finished so she waited, closing her eyes and hoping no one could see them.   
She hated to admit it, but the pokémon knew what he was doing. Her pussy was flooding as her juices leaked over the pokémon’s roots. It felt way better than it should, thought Lapis. Her insides were burning up as Bellsprout only incresed his pace. She could feel something shifting between her legs. Her rational part was scared by what could happen, but her aroused side only cared about the pleasure that was building up inside her.   
“We have to go Bellsprout…” said Coral “Return.” A flash of red light later and Lapis was left with asoaked pussy and a confused expression.   
“Consider yourself lucky I din’t have something bigger with me.” Coral disappeared in the woods, leaving the girl to dress herself up again.   
Lapis still had to elaborate what had happened. She had lost her first pokémon match and a pokémon rubbed himself against her pussy. She was still scared and confused, but she couldn’t deny the ordeal leaved her horny. She glanced around, making sure that no one had walked on her while she was occupied. She had already lost sight of Coral. She was alone in the woods.  
Without realizing it her finger was already rubbing her clit as her mind drifted to a few minutes before, when Bellsprout was still between her tights. She wondered if he had a penis he could have stuck inside her, a small, green bud he could have pushed between her lips. She imagined arching back, feeling it grow inside her as his body continued to rub her clit, sending waves of pleasure across her body until the bud blossomed, flooding her insides with thick pokémon c…. Lapis came, her fingers deep inside her as she frantically rubbed her clit. She was completely lost in her fantasy, something she had never thought before. As she realized what happened she stood up, redder than before, pulled up her panties and marched toward the nearby pokémon center.   
That was the guiltiest masturbatory session she had ever had in her life, but now the fantasy of fucking with a pokémon was planted into her mind, ready to germinate at any time.


	2. Vs Empoleon

“This was really pathetic.” Said Mark as his Empoleon finished off her last pokémon. Lapis could see the disappointment burning into his eyes.   
She managed to reach the gym leader that morning, gloating on how easy the steel type gym had been for her dear Goku, a Monferno she has caught in the Dark Cave as a Chimchar a few days earlier, only to have her winning strike interrupted by the cold eyes of Empoleon, cutting throught her team as easily as a knife cut butter with his wings strenghtened by sword dance after sword dance.   
She thought she simply had underestimated her opponent, putting her weakest pokémon first to get a bit of experience and giving him time to set up, but now she had Goku on the frontline, ready to break that cold expression with his match punches. The fire monkey fought valiantly, but evenwith the right mindset he wasn’t strong enough. Now she was again without usable pokémon. Only that this time Mark wasn’t as forgiving.   
“I could understand you coming her thinking to have it easy thanks to your fire type, I could understand you thinking less of me because I’m a child and I could understand you losing because you didn’t have time to prepare, but you coming here now, challenging me again and losing, again, is an insult as my title of gym leader.”  
Every word spelled with that childlike voice cut throught her skin like a blade. Lapis held her gaze down as Mark and Empoleon walked toward her. She found his eyes looking up at her from under her chin. Even if she wasn’t the tallest of girls the gym leader was still a child, but his mannerisms where those of a grown up man. Empoleon was right behind him, towering over both of them, looking as stern as before.  
“You have to understand that if I don’t teach you a lesson now you’ll never grow up into a full fledged pokémon trainer.” Mark stepped aside, leaving Lapis to face Empoleon. “Kneel down.” Ordered him.   
Lapis obeyed, too scared by the pokémon in front of her to say anything.   
“Humbleness is one of the most important traits of a good trainer. You can win a battle with weak pokémon, but you have to realize your own weaknesses before learning how to bypass them.”   
Her blue eyes grew wide as she saw a grey bulge emerge from Empoleon’s belly. The piece of colorless flesh grew in size, twitching toward her until it had reached the size of her forearm. She didn’t take much to realize that she was seeing Empoleon’s penis. She knew that some bird pokémon had a penis while other didn’t, but she never imagined to see one in real life. It was kind of pretty, contrasting with the pokémon’s plumage it was almost shining.  
“Now you’ll show your humbleness by pleasuring the victor of this match.” Said Mark.  
The girl looked up at Empoleon, trying to understand what the pokémon was thinking, but his expression didn’t change when their eyes meet. She lowered her gaze before lifting her chin, placing her lips around the creature’s tip.   
His penis had a vaguely metallic taste. As her saliva coverd his shaft and her tongue started to dance around it more and more of that peculiar flavor filled her mouth. Lapis tried to not think too much about it, forcing herself to keep a steady pace, hoping that the pokémon would cum soon and she could return to the pokémon center, but her eyes slowly moved upward, searching the stare of Empoleon.   
His gaze filled her with a strange sensation. As she pleasured him the pokémon never let out a single moan, or cried out his name a single time. He simply stood there, like what she was doing barely interested him. Lapis increased her pace, sucking and licking with increased force, trying to get a reaction out of Empoleon, but the only thing she was able to get was the metallic taste of his shaft filling her mouth.   
She felt powerless and even more humiliated. Not only that creature has broken her aspiration to get the gym badge, but now she was again being used to sexually satisfy a pokémon and unlike Bellsprout he didn’t even look like she was doing a good job.   
But even after all that she couldn’t explain to herself how horny she was. Since her tongue had touched his penis her pussy had began to moist her panties while the metallic taste had sent her brain in a foggy state of consciousness. As she bobbed back and forth a part of her hoped that the unsatisfied pokémon would push her to the ground, rip her clothes off and stick that huge metallic rod into her while Mark commented on how at least in this way she could handle pokémon well.   
She was tempted to move one of her hands under her skirt, but the fear of being caught and make the situation worse kept her fingers on the ground. She still didn’t know what to feel about what happened with Coral or on what was happening right now, only that her body and her rationality pulled her into two opposite directions and her mind was caught inbetween.   
A throbbing sensation interrupted her train of thought. Empoleon closed his eyes for an instant before Lapis could feel an hot load of watery fluid fill her mouth. It tasted like iron and fish and she tried to spit it out instinctively, only to feel another load being released before she could open her lips. The girl gulped trying to free her throat, but the flow seemed to never cease. After a few seconds the pokémon pulled out and the girl gasped for air, cum oozing from between her lips.   
“I hope this taught you that you should take pokémon matches more seriously.” Said Mark while he lent her an handkerchief he pulled out from his dress. Lapis took it without speaking and used it to clean her tongue and lips from the taste of cum.   
“Next time try to win.” Commented him before calling Empoleon and walk back to his emplacement.   
Lapis held the tissue tight before getting up and sprinting out of the door that led outside, toward the pokémon center. She would have studied a plan and showed him that she had what it took to be a real pokémon trainer.


	3. Vs Toxicroak

Holding the still trembling ball into her hand Lapis was exctatic. Beating her rival Coral, reaching the depts of the Burned Tower, witnessing the escape of the legendary beasts, and now catching a Toxicroak, a powerful pokémon that almost wiped her team with his poison tactics. She realized how over reliant she had been on Goku and Pingu and now that Astolfo had reached their level it was time for another high level team member. She had high hopes for King Kong, her Slakoth, but finding a strong fighter like the poisonous frog in such an unexpected place was a really happy coincidence.   
Now the petite trainer had only to reach the exit without cathing the attention of other strong wild pokémon. Her team was pretty beaten and she was sure they couldn’t have helped her if something went wrong. Beating all the trainers she met also meant that they were back to the pokémon center, unable to run to her aid. Lapis watched her steps, careful to not stumble on a rock or fall into an hidden hole. Her small body allowed her to walk in almost absolute silence, making the intermittent cries of wild pokémon the only source of noise.   
A metallic tud broke the quiet. As a flash of red light filled the room Lapis could hear a familiar sound come from behind her. Before she could realize that her own pokéball was what had fallen to the ground she felt the claws of Toxicroak grab her arm and push her to the ground.   
“Wh…what are you doing?!?” she cried in surprise, unable to do anything before the frog pokémon had wrestled her to the ground. She could feel the wet skin of the creature soak the back of her shirt, the pungent odor of a poison type seeping through her clothes. Lapis tried to push away, lifthing her chin and arching her back as much as it was possible with her little strenght, but this only ended with her rubbing her back against Toxicroak, making her feel that something was up in his lower half.   
A chill rose up her spine as she felt the creature pushing the hard thing between her tights. The pokémon croaked into her ears as he kept her down, moving his hips while trying to find the right position. Lapis collected all her cold blood and tried to wiggle, hoping that one of her pokéball would fall off her purse, but the pokémon was as cunning as he was strong and swiftly pushed her bags aside. Watching all her pokémon roll on the ground Lapis realized that she had only her strenght to free herself from that situation.   
“What are you trying to do?” asked Lapis, trying to reason with the pokémon “I’m your trainer now, you shouldn’t do these things” The Toxicroak stopped for a second. Maybe he realized that even if he went through with what he had planned she still had the upper hand in the end. But before Lapis could release a sight of relief the frog gave a strong thrust, almost ripping her pants off. Lapis yelped feeling that hard member pushing against her sensitive place.   
"St...op!" cried out the girl as the pokémon continued to push. Her panties were holding, but Toxicroak's penis was rubbing exactly between her lower lips. Every thrust sent shivers down her spine as her folds parted and her clit throbbed. She could feel her own wetness as the pokémon pushed her face on the ground.  
Lapis could feel her heart beat faster and faster as her breath grew frantic. She was scared, but each thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure across her body. Bellsprout, Empoleon and now her new pokémon. Was her journey telling her that maybe becoming a trainer wasn't such a good idea? She thought she was doing good. She had won a lot of battles, seen a lot of places and caught a lot of new friends.  
But now here she was, face in the ashes and dust with a poison-filled dick rubbing over her wet pussy.   
"Croak!" screamed the pokémon before slamming it again. Lapis could feel the fabric dive inside her slit, making her pussy produce an audible squeak. It didn't even hurt, she was too wet now. Her body was against her. She could feel her hard nipples rub against her bra while sweat seeped through her clothes. Her breath was heavy. "Please...Stop..." she pleaded one last time.   
The pokémon slowed down for a second, long enough to rise her hopes, before he slammed again, pushing with all his strenght . Lapis felt that her pussy was on fire. It was really hot, and was actually burning. She could feel the fabric of her panties slowly falling apart and her lower lips itch as the acidic precum had done is job at removing the obstacle. She gasped as the frog pokémon placed his tip over her throbbing hole.   
Lapis closed her eyes. She was about to lose her virginity with a pokémon. The precum was drooling between her naked lips, it itched, but she almost didn't feel it in her aroused state. As Toxicroak prepared his next slam he pushed her down even more, forcing her to lift her ass. The pokémon moved his pawns back, across her back, until they reached her ass, grabbing it and spreading her holes to let him gauge his prize. The girl thought how it must have looked to her rapist, her pristine and virgin pussy oozing of juices, only waiting for him to use her. The girl thought at all the times she could have done it with someone else. She had spotted a cute trainer that accompanied her for a route and offered to help her set up camp. Maybe he would have taught her about making love too. She though about her pokémon too. About Goku, Pingu and Astolfo. They all probably would have been better partner than him. She loved them and they loved her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of something warm sliding inside her, followed by the deafening sound of her fluids moving apart. Her hymen, guarding her deepest part was torn apart. He was inside.   
The girl could feel her pussy deepen to allow the invader to move inside, her womb shifting position as it waited to be filled with seed. Her inside were burning again as Toxicroak began to hump her, sliding freely in and out. Lapis grabbed the ground, pushing her face as deep as she could, trying to muffle the moans escaping from her mouth. She despised that pokémon, but his dick felt soo good inside her.   
Toxicroak heard her anyway and this only galvanized him, making him thrust harder and faster. Lapis couldn't do anything if not squeeze her pussy, feeling the member rub against her walls, filling her with pleasure. The pain coming from the acidic precum was drowned by the pleasure of the shaft grinding her insides. She could never imagine that sex felt that good. Even if she didn't want it. Even if she was being used. Her body was burning with pleasure and she was being consumed by the flames.   
Lapis felt her orgasm building in her insides. She had to lift her head to breath more as her arousal reached its limit, while Toxicroak's croaking increased in rythm. He must have been close too.   
Then, without warning, Toxicroak shifted his arms from her back to her sides, holding her thight as he pushed his dick as deep as possible inside her. Lapis was surprised by the change of stance in that last powerful thrust she felt her walls begin to tremble. The heavy load of the pokémon began pouring inside her, filling her pussy with acid cum as her womb shifted and her walls contracted, almost sucking in the foul seed. The girl screamed in both pain and pleasure as her orgasm blanked her mind, almost removing her from the world. Then, after the pleasure began to fade, she could feel the pokémon sliding out of her and his cum began to pour out. The realization of what happened was more painful than the burning sensation coming from her insides, now oozing poisonous cum. She tried to get away, but Toxicroak grapped her and threw her to the ground. Now she was laying supine as the frog walked over her, his hard member still oozing purple cum. She tried to get up, only to end with the member pushed against her lips.   
He wanted to be sure she had learned her lesson.   
Lapis stared at Toxicroak before opening her mouth, taking his dick inside. Her tongue burned as she licked off the cum, tasting its strong aroma and realizing that she could feel her own flavor mixed inside. The pokémon gently caressed her head, stroking her hair as she finished cleaning him. It felt almost nice. Lapis pushed that tought in the back of her mind and slowly moved away, leaving a trail of saliva between the tip and her lips. Toxicroak smiled, pleased, but before he could grab her again a flash of red light filled the room. His pokéball was now firmly under Lapis' feet.   
The trainer slowly lifted, purple cum still oozing along her inner thighs. She pulled down her skirt, making sure than no obvious spots were present and moved to fetch her stuff. She placed Toxicroak's pokéball in the bag, sure that it wouldn't have opened again.   
As the blue haired girl took the stairs to reach the exit of the Burned Tower she could feel the cold air touch her still cum stained pussy. Every step made her itch a bit, but she couldn't deny that feeling that zap inside her sent a shiver of pleasure to her spine. This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Vs Medicham

"So you beat Malcom, eh?" said the lass, almost chuckling "I would have never thought." Lapis was livid. After an excruciating battle in the steel/rock gym, after her pokémon barely managed to defead Malcom's Aerodactyl with an ingenious strategy a single Medicham was what it took to make her taste defeat another time. Without strong flying or ghost types the powerful kicks of the opponent managed to break their defenses, leaving her without choice but to pay. Lapis gazed preoccupied to the pokémon and the lass caught her reaction. "Ah...." she esclaimed, satisfied. "You're one of THOSE types of trainer."   
Mia, the lass, walked toward Lapis, studying her from head to toe. The burning blush erupting on her checks and the stains on her skirt only confirmed her initial thoughts. "I would have never thought" she concluded.  
Lapis felt the hands of the trainer on her shoulders, looking up to see a devious smile on her opponent's face. Mia grabbed her hand and dragged her to the side of the route, a bit too reminescent of her first pokémon battle. The lass gently let her go, before she lifted her dark skirt revealing a small patch of hair. "Would you like to repay us in a different way?" Lapis could see the Medicham walking to her trainer's side, before the golden rings that surrounded her legs started to move aside, revealing a gray slit between them. The pokémon placed her hands over her legs, mimicking the pose of her owner.   
The blue haired girl was lost in thought for a few seconds, staring at the two pussies without any idea of what to do. She had never done it with a girl, she didn't know what she was supposed to do, but before she could open her mouth to ask for instructions she felt Mia's hands grabbing her hair and pushing her nose against her pubes, the strong odor of arousal filling her nostrils, her lips pressed agains the ones of the trainer, she did the only thing that felt instinctive and pushed her tongue inside her slit, licking her wet walls. Mia let out grunts of approval as she continued to taste her juices. They were completely different from anything she had tried before. It wasn't a strong aroma like Toxicroak, but it filled Lapis' mouth with an intense flavor of woman. The girl couldn't explain it but it was like tasting a distillate of sexual desire, every time she moved her tongue catching more of it her brain seemed to skip a second.   
"Now try here..." ordered Mia, slighty panting from her performace, moving her hands around Lapis' chin and pushing her tongue out of her deepts and over her clit. Lapis began to avidly rubbing it with the tip of her tongue, feeling the fingers of the trainer move to play with her hair, unfurling her curls in approval.   
"We should really keep you as our pet" said jockingly the lass, but Lapis couldn't deny she felt a twitch in her pussy at those words. As she continued to lick on Mia's clit she moved her eyes to Medicham, that had begun to rub her slit in preparation for her turn.   
As the lass felt she was about to come she pushed the blue haired girl aside, prompting her to reach for her pokémon. "It would be a waste to cum now." she said cryptically.  
Lapis turned aside to face Medicham. The pokémon looked at her with a gentle gaze, waiting for the trainer to do the first move. Lapis didn't make her wait as she gently placed her lips over her pussy, tasting the juices that were oozing out from it. They were completely different from Mia's, they were slightly salty and had a more defined consistency, but this didn't stop her from scooping them up with her tongue before pushing her tip in. Medicham let out a small cry as Lapis pushed all her tongue in, her lips pressing against the pokémon's opening. She couldn't feel a clit or any other defining traits, so she simply moved her tongue inside, caressing her walls, trying to see where the creature liked it more.   
"Medi!" exclaimed the pokémon, and both trainers recoiled, feeling their brains fill with arousal. Lapis felt her pussy begin to throb as her juices started to soak her panties while Mia placed her hands over her shoulders to held herself up. "Psychic link, eh?" She was almost out of breath, clenching her pussy as the waves of psychic power moved across the air, trasmitting the pleasure of the pokémon to both of them.   
As pleasure filled every angle of her brain Lapis felt only more motivated to get Medicham off. Every time she licked her pussy she could feel her own pussy trob, pleasure building, pleading her to release all of them from the arousal that was trapping their minds.  
One last push of her tongue was enough to send Medicham over the top, her orgasm investing all of them like a flood, breaking the dams that were holding their own orgasms and completely filling their body with pleasure. Mia almost feel on the ground, overwhelmed by her own spasms of pleasure. Lapis grabbed onto Medicham's arms, holding her hands as they shared that current of pleasure.   
As the storm cleared as fast as it came all three women found themselves spent of their energies, but with an happy expression on their face. Lapis got up, followed by Mia.   
"You dida really good job." said the Lass, patting her on the shoulder. Lapis simply nodded before walking away, hoping that no one had seen the scene, but felt the hand of Mia grab her again by the shoulder. She turned around, finding that Mia was holding out her pokégear. "I know this is sudden, but can I get your number?" The lass' cockiness had evaporated, leaving only a timid expression on her face. Maybe now that her pent up sexual frustration had evaporated she didn't feel the need to act to bluntly.  
"I hope you didn't take this all bad....you know I would like to keep in contact...for training and maybe an encore? If you feel like it?"  
Lapis smiled before taking the pokégear from her hand, opening the conact list and adding her number, under the ecstatic eyes of Mia.   
That was the first time she had made a friend on her journey.


	5. Vs Rhyperion

"You did well, you'll do better next time." There was no insult hidden behind gym leader Kim's words, only the smile of a victorious gym leader. As Lapis recalled her last pokémon she could see Rhyperior, her opponent, smirk at her, with eyes she had seen before. She felt a small droplet wet her panties and she clenched her legs, moving her eyes away, a red blush dyeing her cheeks. Those were the eyes of a victor waiting for his prize. "Now please pay your loss." said the girl, making the hand gesture for money. Lapis looked down, and the gym leader knew what she meant. "You're poor eh? Wait there, I'll make you clean the gym..." said Kim before walking toward the backdoor of the gym leader room, leaving only her pokémon and Lapis. As soon as Rhyperior heard the door shut behind him he began to move toward the defensless girl, the orange scale between his legs opening to reveal a long, grey member covered in orange plates. While thinnier and longer that what the girl had expected it was still the size of her arm and as soon as he reached her the pokémon placed it against her belly. Lapis could feel the heat coming from it, the blood pumping under the rock hard skin, the strong scent of a male pokémon. She moved her hands to her sides before her fingers reached under her skirt, soon her already soaked panties reached her knees and Rhyperior could feel the scent of her arousal. The girl couldn't deny that she was scared by the size of his member, but her arousal won against her fear. She looked again at the eyes of the pokémon while Rypherior grabbed her sides and lifted her just above his tip, her fluids already drooling over it. Those were the eyes of a creature that didn't consider her an opponent or an enemy, but a prize to be won, an item to satisfy his needs and Lapis in her defeat couldn't deny it and simply accepted it, submitting to the winner.  
Lapis moaned as Rhyperior lowered her over his member. It was hard and the scales were scrapping her walls, but her arousal was enough to not make her feel pain. She could feel it fill her completely, unlike anything she had ever felt before. She squeezed her legs around it, making the pokémon groan. She wanted to feel it all, to be filled completely, to be used to her limit.   
Then, as she pushed her hips up she felt them. The scales that slided in almost smothly were lifting up, digging in her walls and stopping her from moving upward, locking her together with the pokémon. She could already feel her pussy aching for the poderous thrusts she expected, but the pokémon simply stood there, holding her ass up, her toes barely reaching the ground.   
Rhyperior stared at her, expecting the trainer to do something, but Lapis was puzzled. She pushed herself down, trying to reach the ground, but only managed to get Rhyperior stuck even deeper inside her. She could feel his tip press against her cervix. It wasn’t painful, put it made her feel uneasy. She was determined to get him off, to get herself off, so she pulled with all her strenght, trying to lift her hips just a bit, and then it happened. She felt the scales move, twisting inside her, pulling her walls with them. She let out a moan before they gyrated back, until another twist came, pulling air out of her lungs as a jolt of pleasure crossed her brain. Then again, and again.   
Lapis put her hands on the chest of Rhyerior, grabbing his armor as his dick continued to turn inside her, filling the room with her moans and the wet sounds coming from her pussy as the pokémon shifted her arousal around as his scales drilled her insides. The girl felt her legs go numb, dangling over the ground as the pokémon pressed her against his rocky skin, his dick still drawing circles inside her as his tip pushed even deeper toward her womb. It was painful, but the pleasure that was flooding her was enough to hide it to her senses. She could feel her pussy trying to hold it in place, only to feel it slip away, sending waves of pleasure every time the scales grazed her right spots. Lapis clenched her legs and the member stopped moving. It was throbbing inside her, the rocky points digging into her at every pulse. Rhyperior groaned and Lapis felt his member enlarge, digging even deeper holes into her walls as his cum was being pumped into her womb. The painful sensation sent her over the edge, her own orgasm causing her walls to squeeze the penis, sending even more waves of pain and pleasure to her brain.   
The pokémon slowly lowered her, until her feet touched the floor of the gym. Her legs were still weak so Lapis took a few seconds before she could stand on her own. Only then Rhyperior freed her from his grasp. The girl felt his penis shrink, slowly sliding out of her as the scales changed shape. When the tip grazed her lower lips an enomous load of cum started to pour out from her insides, landing on her panties and shoes. Lapis squirmed feeling the thic, hot liquid leave her. Her walls were still hurting and it had a soothing effect on her now increasing pain. She placed an hand over her pussy, trying to stop the flood of cum, holding as much of it as possible inside, but she could still feel it leak between her fingers, filling her nostrils with the odor of Rhyperior’s essence. Lapis lifted her eyes to look at Rhyperior, meeting his gaze. He had a satisfied expression. The girl smiled to him, only to jump in terror as she heard a shriek coming from the back of the gym. It was Kim, with a mop in hand and a bucket in the other, staring at her pokémon with his dick out while the trainer she had just defeated was standing there, leaking hot, white liquid on her floor. She wasn’t paid enough for this stuff.


End file.
